Unbeloved Monster
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berubah dan bersikap seperti manusia 'normal'. Setelah kejadian di ujian chuunin, mampukah Gaara berubah? Atau akan tetap menjadi monster yang haus darah? Apakah Naruto mampu membuatnya berubah? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya!!! Kesampean juga mau bikin fic NaruGaa!!! Oh My! Akhirnya!!!! Tapi ini lebih menjurus ke arah friendship sih ^^  
Warning: Karakter OOC yang gak tanggung-tanggung.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku, tak akan pernah menjadi milikku.

"....." = orang bicara  
'.....' = bicara dalam hati**  
"....." **= monster bicara_  
"....."_ = orang bicara pada masa lampau

* * *

Unbeloved Monster

Chapter 1: I'm a Monster

Langit yang gelap dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Di hari yang begitu larut ini, nyaris semua orang di Suna memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik selimut hangat mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Cuaca gurun pasir sangatlah ekstrim. Saat siang hari begitu panas sampai terasa seperti panggangan dan malam hari begitu dingin layaknya es.

Pada malam yang larut serta dingin seperti itu semua orang sudah terlelap. Kecuali beberapa ninja yang masih patroli. Suasana desa pun menjadi dingin dan sepi. Bahkan disertai rasa mencekam yang tak biasa.

Namun, sama seperti malam-malam biasanya, ada satu orang anak yang tetap tak tertidur tanpa peduli betapa gelapnya malam. Ia hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Menerawang jauh sesuatu yang tak ada di kepalanya. Jika diperhartikan baik-baik, terdapat genangan kecil air mata di pelupuk matanya yang telah menolak untuk jatuh selama berjam-jam. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan lengannya.

Rambut merahnya melambai tertiup hembusan angin malam yang membekukan, namun ia masih tak bergeming, matanya masih berkaca-kaca dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sepintas terlihat tenang dan dingin namun dari matanya bisa diketahui kalau ia sedang merasa terluka dan sakit. Air matanya yang sampai sekarang menolak untuk jatuh adalah tanda bukti betapa sakitnya derita yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Akhirnya, kau kutemukan!" suara parau membuat anak itu kaget dan menoleh ke belakang dengan ekpresi kaku namun terbalik dengan suasana hatinya yang masih diliputi suasana sedih dan takut.

Di matanya ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan ekspresi yang sampai saat ini masih ia benci. Ekspresi kebencian yang seakan menginginkan anak itu lenyap dari permukaan bumi ini.

"Kau monster! Akan kubalaskan dendam anakku yang telah kau bunuh!" dan dengan perkataan itu, sang wanita yang dari penampilannya saja jelas bukan seorang ninja menerjang anak itu. Tanpa perlu mengelak pun, serangan wanita yang bermodalkan sebilah pisau dapur itu sama sekali tak berarti. Dinding pasir segera menyelimuti anak itu dan tak membiarkan anak itu terluka segores pun.

Sang wanita tak kunjung menyerah. Ia berusaha menyerang lagi, lagi dan lagi. Air mata mengalir di wajah rentanya. Anak itu hanya bisa memandangi wanita itu tanpa ekspresi. Matanya berkilau aneh saat melihat air mata sang wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau monster!! Kembalikan anakku! Kembalikan dia! Kenapa kau merenggut nyawanya? Kenapa!?" wanita itu berteriak histeris sambil terus menghunuskan pisau yang selalu tenggelam ke dalam dinding pasir.

Anak itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia meremas dadanya yang kini terasa sangat sakit meskipun tak ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Ia terus berusaha untuk menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

"Kau monster!!! Tak ada yang pernah menginginkan kau lahir! Tak ada yang mengharapkanmu berada di sini! Enyah kau! Kembalikan anakku!" wanita itu terus berteriak menguraikan setiap kata yang menorehkan luka dalam pada hati anak tersebut. Anak itu menutup matanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran kelam dan rasa sakit yang menyerang dadanya. Namun, semua itu percuma.

"Pergilah!!! Enyahlah!!! KAU ADALAH MONSTER!!! KAU ITU CUMA BERUPA KUTUKAN UNTUK DESA INI!!!!!"

Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya disertai dengan air mata yang akhirnya kalah dan jatuh mengalir dipipinya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap sang wanita dengan penuh dendam. Hanya butuh satu gerakan untuk membuat wanita paruh baya itu untuk kehilangan nyawanya.

Anak itu memejamkan matanya saat pasir membungkus tubuh renta wanita itu dan meremasnya sampai hancur. Darah pun bermuncratan keberbagai penjuru, termasuk menodai sedikit wajah anak itu.

Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. Ekspresi psikopath yang dahulu selalu terpampang di wajahnya kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi pilu yang bagaikan seorang anak yang kehilangan arah dan tujuan.

Matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca hanya bisa menatap ke bawah. Menyembunyikan rasa penyesalan yang menyelimuti dadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai monster?" gumam anak itu disela-sela isak bisu tangisnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai 'Gaara'?" gumamnya lagi dengan nada parau dan lemah.

* * *

Anak berambut merah itu menatap sembunyi-sembunyi kedua kakaknya yang sedang makan di sampingnya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa tak nyaman dari keduanya. Makan malam yang seharusnya terasa hangat dan terasa nyaman ini tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Ia sadar, kedua kakaknya tak nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Ia tahu, sebenarnya jika dirinya tak ada di dekat mereka, kedua kakaknya adalah orang yang ceria dan sangat ramah, mereka begitu 'hidup' tak suram seperti ini.

Daritadi kakak laki-lakinya, yang bernama Kankurou sudah berkali-kali hendak memulai suatu bahan obrolan yang selalu berakhir dengan diam. Kakak perempuannya yang bernama Temari pun sudah mencoba bersikap santai dan akrab kepadanya yang selalu diakhiri dengan kegagalan.

Mengapa mereka selalu gagal? Karena adik bungsu mereka tak mengerti caranya bersikap 'normal'.

Akhirnya, anak berambut merah yang memiliki nama Gaara pun bangkit dari meja makan. Ia tak tahan dengan sikap kedua kakaknya yang seakan ingin mengusirnya dalam diam. Ia tak ingin keberadaannya hanya menjadi beban untuk kedua kakaknya. Daripada terjebak di suasana kaku seperti ini, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk pergi dan tak memperdulikan Temari yang memanggilnya karena Gaara belum menghabiskan makanannya.

Gaara hanya pergi, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang tak mengerti akan sikapnya. Semenjak ujian chuunin berbagai perasaan rumit dan sikap yang membingungkan selalu menghantui Gaara. Bukan salahnya jika ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap sebagai 'manusia yang normal'. Ia hanya terus menerus bingung harus bersikap bagaimana dalam suatu keadaan. Semua sikap yang ia tunjukkan sampai saat ini tak pernah mendapat respon baik dari kedua kakaknya.

Bagaimana caranya bersikap normal? Bagaimana caranya berperilaku sebagai manusia biasa? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana caranya?

* * *

Gaara mendesah kecil, ia menatap pintu yang akan mengantarnya memasuki ruang tengah. Tempat dimana biasanya kedua kakaknya berada. Ia sudah mencoba menenangkan diri dan akan berusaha untuk bersikap 'normal' sebaik yang ia bisa. Namun, langkahnya berhenti begitu mendengar percakapan yang tertangkap di telinganya.

"Hm.....ku dengar dari Baki, Gaara membunuh seorang wanita paruh baya lusa kemarin."

Gaara pun terpaku di tempat. Tangannya yang hendak meraih gagang pintu terhenti di udara. Ia mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Kankurou. 'Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' tanya Gaara dalam hati dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir.

"Benar, kupikir......sifatnya yang haus darah itu sudah sembuh, tapi ternyata....."

Gaara mendengar Temari menghentikan omongannya. Nampaknya, tak mampu mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi Gaara."

"Para tetua mengatakan Gaara mulai kambuh lagi."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, banyak ninja patroli yang sudah diserangnya akhir-akhir ini."

"Lalu, kita harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa kau pikir suatu saat ia akan melukai kita seperti dulu?"

"Aku tak yakin akan hal itu. Banyak tetua mengatakan agar Gaara diasingkan saja."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena, dia itu..........dia itu.........monster."

Satu kata terakhir yang terucap keluar dari mulut Temari telah menoreh luka dalam di hati Gaara. Ekspresi Gaara seperti gabungan dari ketidakpercayaan, ketakutan, kekecewaan dan juga kesedihan.

**"Dengar lah itu bocah bodoh, bahkan saudaramu sendiri pun mengakui kalau kau adalah monster," **kata Shukaku yang meraung dari dalam diri Gaara.

Gaara tak mempu menyangkalnya. Air matanya kembali jatuh dalam diam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Satu-satunya harapannya telah lenyap. Satu-satunya benang tipis tempat ia bergantung telah putus dan melemparkannya kembali ke dalam jurang kegelapan.

Semua ingatan menyakitkan kembali terulang di benak Gaara bagaikan potongan-potongan gambar yang dirangkai menjadi satu.

_"Kau adalah monster."_

'Apa itu memang benar?' tanya Gaara dalam hati merasa putus asa.

_"Kau itu cuma kutukan untuk desa ini."_

'Apakah di sini bukan tempatku? Lalu dimana tempat seharusnya kuberada?' tanya Gaara kembali tanpa meraih jawaban apapun.

_"Enyahlah!"_

'Andai aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri,' Gaara tak mempu menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh mengalir diiringi dengan isak tangisnya yang terasa menyedihkan.

_"Kau tak akan pernah dicintai."_

'Mungkin itu memang benar,' Gaara menunduk, badannya sedikit gemetar karena isak tangis yang tak dapat ia hentikan. Meskipun ia telah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis semenjak Yashamaru meninggal, namun semenjak ia memutuskan untuk berubah, ia selalu menangis setiap malam. Karena bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena menyesal dengan semua dosa-dosa yang tela ia lakukan. Karena resah tentang keberadaan dirinya. Karena tak tahu alasan baginya untuk hidup.

Dan khawatir akan dirinya sendiri.

'Apakah aku tak akan pernah bisa berubah menjadi manusia biasa? Apakah aku akan tetap menjadi monster selama aku masih hidup? Apakah aku tak akan bisa berubah?'

**"Ya, bocah naïf. Kau adalah MONSTER!"**

**

* * *

**

Yak, segitu dulu chapter pertama. Uh.....cerita ini lebay banget ya? Ya sudahlah, liat dulu responnya dulu. Kalau reviewnya sedikit mungkin cerita ini bakalan hiastus. Oh ya, berikan pendapat kalian ya. Kira-kira mau fanfic ini genre friendship atau romance. Anda yang menentukan dan juga anda yang menentukan cerita ini bakal lanjut atau tidak (kok pake bahasa formal????).

Review please!!!! Review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2 jadi juga. Makasih ya yang udah review, akhirnya fic ini diputuskan untuk dilanjutkan. Maaf ya buat chapter 2nya lama, aku janji bakal lebih berusaha update lebih cepet! Oh ya, ini fic mau jadi shonen-ai ataupun friendship kayaknya liat ntar aja deh.....

* * *

Chapter 2: I do (not) need someone

Setitik air mata kembali jatuh membasahi tanah. Isakan pilu yang samar terdengar dari balik pintu pun tak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

Ini adalah kamar yang dilarang untuk dimasuki. Begitulah pikiran para penduduk Suna. Bahkan untuk para tetua ataupun Kazekage sekalipun, kamar ini sangat rawan untuk dipijaki. Karena, di balik pintu itu, ada seorang monster yang sangat labil yang sering hilang control.

Seorang monster yang selalu menyerang orang. Seorang monster yang selalu haus darah. Seorang monster yang belumuran dosa dan darah.

Seorang monster.

Namun, apakah mereka pernah mengira kalau monster tersebut hanyalah seorang anak remaja yang membutuhkan satu pertolongan.

Satu pertolongan yang dinamakan 'perhatian'.

Setiap malam, anak itu selalu menangis. Entahkah menangis itu dalam hati ataupun dalam bentuk buliran air mata.

Sama seperti malam ini.....................

Seorang anak remaja berumur belasan tahun hanya terduduk di sudut kamar yang gelap. Buliran air matanya jatuh bersinar merefleksi sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Kedua tangannya hanya berusaha menutupi wajah sembari berusaha menghapus. Ia terisak pelan mebuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku adalah monster.....," katanya pelan sembari berusaha menghapus air matanya yang hanya terus jatuh mengalir.

**"Ya, bocah bodoh. Kau adalah monster....," **respon Shukaku yang tersegel di dalam dirinya.

"Tapi.....aku......," anak itu tak mampu mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan ke dalam kata-kata. Tangannya hanya meremas dadanya yang kini terasa sangat sakit.

Bagaimana caranya ia mengutarakan rasa yang bahkan dirinya saja tidak mengerti kepada seorang monster?

"Kalau begitu......apa alasanku....untuk hidup?" tanya anak 'terkutuk' bernama Gaara itu. Selama ia masih hidup, ia membutuhkan alasan untuk hidup. Kalau tidak, sama saja dengan mati. Tidak. Ralat, ia tidak mau hidup tapi juga tidak bisa mati. Seandainya pasirnya tidak menghalanginya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, ia pasti sudah bunuh diri.

**"Alasanmu untuk hidup adalah untuk membunuh orang lain," **kata Shukaku berusaha meracuni pikiran Gaara. Gaara menggeleng keras, air matanya tetap berjatuhan, berusaha menahan Shukaku yang berusaha meracuni otaknya. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengerang ketika Shukaku memaksa memperlihatkan 'adegan kematian' di otaknya. Saat dirinya membunuhi orang-orang, saat wajah para korbannya diselimuti ketakutan, teriakan dan juga tubuh hancur.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! HENTIKAN!!!!" Akhirnya, Shukaku berhenti. Gaara dengan tubuh penuh peluh pun jatuh ke atas lantai. Pasir menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak terluka sedikitpun. Air matanya terus mengalir meski matanya terbuka dan menerawang ke depan.

Andaikan ia memiliki seseorang di sampingnya. Andaikan ada orang yang mendukungnya. Andaikan saja semua itu ada. Ia yakin ia bisa melawan Shukaku. Gaara lelah hanya bertarung dengan Shukaku seorang diri entah untuk berapa lama. Seorang diri.

Itu sama saja ketika kau jatuh terbanting, semua orang di sekitarmu tak peduli. Menganggapmu ada pun tidak, memberimu tatapan belas kasihan pun tidak. Kau hanya bisa menangis, merasa sakit karena tidak diperdulikan sama sekali. Kau ingin ada seseorang meraih tanganmu, kau ingin seseorang membantumu berdiri, kau ingin ada seseorang bertanya "apakah kau tak apa?". Namun, semua itu tak ada. Kenyataannya kau terbaring di tanah seorang diri tanpa ada yang membantu. Entahkah lukamu itu berdarah, kau menangis, bajumu kotor, kau tak bisa berjalan atau bahkan kau mati sekalipun tetap tak ada seorang pun yang menoleh padamu. Atau lebih tragisnya lagi, mereka memberikan tatapan sinis padamu, seakan ingin kau lenyap dari permukaan bumi ini, seakan kau itu cuma sampah yang merusak pemandangan. Seakan hidupmu itu tak ada artinya.

Gaara selalu membutuhkan orang lain, selalu. Ia tak membutuhkan kehadiran orang yang takut padanya. Namun, ia ingin ada orang yang peduli padanya.

Namun, untuk bisa peduli, maka orang tersebut harus 'mencintai' Gaara.

Dan, Gaara bukanlah orang yang dicintai. Ia tak akan pernah dicintai. Dan dirinya tak pernah bisa merasakan cinta. Yang ia rasakan hanya sebuah rasa cinta palsu yang justru membuat dirinya hancur.

Apakah orang-orang berpikir Gaara tak pernah berusaha untuk berubah? Itu sama saja ketika Gaara jatuh dan melihat semua orang berlari di depannya. Ia ingin berlari, namun bahkan ia tak tahu caranya berlari. Ia menangis, meraung, meraih, namun dirinya tetap tertinggal sendiri di belakang. Jadi, ia hanya bisa merangkak tanpa ada seorang pun yang bersedia mengajari ia caranya berlari. Tak terkira betapa kotor dirinya, terhitung berapa luka-luka di tubuhnya karena terus menerus jatuh dan merangkak. Luka di tubuhnya membuatnya bergerak lambat, namun orang-orang berlari kian cepat.

Ia tertinggal di belakang. Sendirian.

Gaara sudah lelah, ia lelah terus menerus jatuh dan terluka. Ia lelah ia harus bangun sendirian. Ia lelah menyadari kalau ia hanya sendirian.

Ia sangat lelah.

Seakan semua penderitaan ini bisa berakhir. Meskipun untuk mengakhirinya harus dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Ia ingin dicintai dan mencintai. Namun, baginya itu semua hanyalah impian yang tak akan pernah digapai. Mungkin sama mustahilnya dengan impian membuat bumi ini menjadi kotak. Tak mungkin diwujudkan.

Mengapa hanya dia seorang yang tak pernah merasakan cinta? Mengapa ia hanya selalu berdiri dan memandang semua orang berpasang-pasangan dan tertawa bahagia sementara ia menangis? Mengapa?

* * *

Gaara menatap sekumpulan anak kecil dari atas atap sebuah bangunan tua. Matanya berbinar aneh ketika melihat sekumpulan anak itu bermain sebuah bola. Mereka menendang bola, saling menyerang dan tertawa.

Mata Gaara yang berwarna aneh itu hanya terpaku pada pemandangan itu. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana caranya bermain bola? Ditendang, lalu ditangkap? Kemudian ditendang lagi kemudian dioper? Bagaimana peraturannya? Ia masih bertanya-tanya. Ia seumur hidup belum pernah bermain bola secara berkelompok. Ia selalu sendiri sedangkan untuk bermain bola tak bisa sendirian.

Mata berpaling pada sekumpulan anak perempuan yang tengah bermain boneka. Ia jadi teringat, ia dulu juga memiliki boneka. Pada boneka itulah ia selalu menangis dan mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Ia menggeleng kepalanya sedikit, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan pahit yang hinggap di kepalanya. Ia kembali focus melihat sekumpulan anak perempuah itu. Telinganya yang sedikit tajam mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Lihat! Ibuku membuatkan syal untukku!" sahut salah satu anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang. Ia mengacungkan sehelai syal yang terbuat dari benang wol yang dirajut dengan tangan. Di Suna, pada malam hari cuaca sangat dingin, karena itu orang-orang Suna membutuhkan pakaian tebal.

Anak-anak perempuan lain berdecak kagum. Mereka mulai beragumen tentang syal buatan tangan dan buatan toko.

"Menurutku, tentu lebih bagus syal buatan tangan!" seru anak perempuan berkuncir dua. Semua temannya menoleh padanya. Gaara pun ikut mendengarkan.

"Kenapa?" tanya temannya yang kelihatan sok.

"Karena syal buatan tangan itu dirajut dengan penuh cinta, itu kata ibuku," jawabnya. Mata Gaara langsung membelalak begitu mendengar kata "cinta" keluar dari mulut anak itu. Matanya berbinar bagaikan anak kecil menginginkan sebuah permen ketika ia menatap syal buatan tangan milik anak perempuan berambut hitam itu.

Ia tak punya ibu. Ralat, ia telah membunuh ibunya sendiri. Tak ada orang yang mencintainya. Jadi, apa ia tak bisa memiliki syal penuh 'cinta' seperti itu?

_Syal itu rasanya seperti apa? Apa benar ada cinta disetiap rajutannya? Apa aku bisa memiliki satu yang seperti itu? Apakah syal itu lebih hangat daripada syal biasa?_

* * *

Mata Gaara menelusuri syal yang ada di tangannya. Ya, itu benar. Ia mencuri syal ini dari anak perempuan itu tadi siang. Tak sulit baginya, hanya dengan sedikit permainan pasir dan fuola! Syal itu ada ditangannya.

Syal tersebut berwarna merah tua yang entah kenapa serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Jari jemari Gaara menelusuri syal itu, menyentuhnya lembut seakan itu adalah barang berharga yang tak ternilai harganya.

Memang, buatannya tak sehalus di toko. Namun, memang syal ini terasa lebih spesial. Ini adalah syal buatan seorang ibu yang rela menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuatkan anaknya sebuah syal agar ia tak kedinginan di malam hari.

Mata Gaara berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Hanya dengan sebuah syal curian, ia bisa merasakan bahagia. Ia mengalungkan syal itu ke sekeliling lehernya. Akhirnya air matanya jatuh saat ia mengakui kalau syal ini memang lebih hangat dari syal biasa.

Padahal kebahagiaan itu hanyalah kebahagiaan palsu.

Cinta yang ada pada syal itu bukanlah untuknya.

_Tapi, setidaknya aku telah 'memiliki' cinta bukan?_

* * *

Gaara melihat tumpukan kardus-kardus yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Ia teringat akan boneka teddy bearnya yang ia miliki sewaktu ia masih kecil. Ia yakin boneka itu tidak hilang ataupun dibuang, namun hanya tersembunyi di suatu tempat. Dengan gerakan tangan, ia memerintahkan pasirnya untuk menurunkan kardus satu demi satu.

Ia dengan sabar mencoba mencari boneka kesayangannya itu pada setiap kardus. Memang boneka itu diberikan dengan tanpa rasa cinta oleh ayahnya kepadanya. Namun, boneka itulah 'teman pertama' Gaara.

Gaara mendesah dan nyaris menyerah melihat banyaknya tumpukan kardus yang masih tersusun tinggi sedangkan bonekanya tak juga ketemu.

Ia kembali membuka kardus, membuka lagi, membuka lagi, membuka lagi, sampai ia merasa muak karena bosan. Ia melihat sebuah kardus berwarna ungu berada di sudut gudang dan berada di lapisan kardus paling bawah. Gaara menurunkan satu persatu kardus di atasnya dan meraih kardus berwarna ungu itu.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kardus yang sudah ditempeli debu yang sangat tebal.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat teddy bearnya terbaring dalam kardus itu. Ia tak peduli keadaan teddy bear itu yang nampak sangat tua, satu kuping sudah robek, bulu kapas yang sudah kemps, bulunya yang sudah tipis ataupun matanya yang hilang sebelah.

_Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan satu 'teman'._

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang menatap ke arah jendela dengan gusar. Matanya yang berwarna biru terlihat sedikit merah karena akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan membuat rambut pirangnya semakin berantakan.

Nama anak itu adalah Naruto. Seorang ninja idiot yang bermimpi untuk menjadi hokage suatu hari nanti.

Ia mendesah dengan gusar dan kembali menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ia memikirkan hal yang telah menganggu tidurnya selama beberapa hari ini.

Itu adalah sebuah mimpi.

Ok, memang Naruto mengaku setiap ia bangung tidur ia akan segera lupa apa yang ia mimpikan semalam. Namun mimpinya beberapa hari ini sangat beberda dari biasanya.

Bukan, bukan mimpi buruk. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Mimpi yang ia alami terasa sangat pilu sampai Naruto menangis dalam tidur. Dan, anehnya lagi. Mimpi itu bukan tentang dirinya.

Ia memimpikan seorang bocah kecil yang kesepian. Contohlah, pada malam ini ia memimpikan anak laki-laki yang dirantai di sekujur tubuhnya dan terjebak di darang jurang yang begitu gelap. Ada secercah cahaya di langit dan mata anak itu terpaku di sana. Pakaiannya sangat lusuh dan badannya dipenuhi luka-luka.

Anak itu berjalan menuju dinding jurang, gerakannya membuat rantai-rantai yang membelitnya mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing. Tangannya yang penuh luka meraih pijakan kecil dan anak itu mulai memanjat. Tapi, jurang itu sangat curam dan pijakannnya pun sangat tajam. Anak itu terjatuh kembali ke tanah dan melihat kaki dan tangannya yang berdarah-darah. Dan, ia mulai menangis.

Ia mencoba memanjat lagi dan kembali jatuh karena rantai yang mengikatnya tak membiarkannya memanjat lebih jauh. Ia kembali menangis.

Suasananya begitu gelap dan sepi, yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis memilukan yang terdengar dari anak itu. Waktu demi waktu berlalu, air mata anak itu mongering dan menjadi darah. Namun, keadaan masih tidak berubah.

Waktu mengalir kembali dan anak itu telah menjadi dewasa. Ia tak lagi menangis namun juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya terduduk di dasar jurang dengan tatapan mata hampa yang menatap ke tanah.

Seakan sudah kehilangan harapan. Seakan sudah menyerah untuk menggapai cahaya.

Seakan sedang menunggu kematian untuk menjemputnya pergi dari tempat itu.

Kira-kira seperti itulah mimpi Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Memang tidak sama, namun menceritakan orang yang sama. Mimpinya membuatnya seakan sedang menonton film dengan tema yang sangat menyedihkan.

Jelas hal itu membuatnya gusar. Semua mimpi itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruknya saat ia masih kecil.

Ia jadi bertanya-tanya. _Ada__ apa sebenarnya?_

_

* * *

_Udah deh, segitu dulu aja. Akhirnya Naruto muncul juga di sini.

Review ya! Flame juga boleh!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Setelah sekian lama sampai dikira fic ini hiastus, akhirnya aku kembali nulis fic ini! XD

Oh ya, karena sedang mood, kadang aku pakai Character POV di sini....

Dan kuputuskan fic ini jadi friendship aja, meski dengan sedikit bumbu shonen-ai, tapi bagi yang gak suka yaoi tenang.....fic ini aman kok! Dijamin!

Yups, nikmatilah! Aku nulis yang panjang untuk chapter ini sebagai hadiah karena sudah hiastus lama.....sekali.....

* * *

Chapter 3: The Reallity of Nightmare

Seorang bocah berambut pirang menatap kosong langit yang cerah di atas kepalanya. Ia hanya terduduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Di bawah matanya yang biru terdapat kantung mata hitam samar hadiah dari tidurnya yang tak nyenyak selama beberapa hari ini.

Biasanya, pada jam-jam segini ia selalu berada di warung Ichiraku dan sedang menyantap ramen, atau paling tidak sedang berlatih di lapangan luas. Ya, memang dia sekarang ada di lapangan tempat ia biasa berlatih namun ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlatih. Jadilah ia hanya terduduk di bawah pohon sambil melamun menatap langit.

Hatinya terasa gelisah. Mimpi-mimpi yang tidak mengenakkan masih menghantuinya hingga sekarang. Bahkan semua itu telah minghilangkan sebagian semangatnya pada pagi hari. Kepalanya terus menerus berdenyut karena kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Oi, Naruto!" anak berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto itu pun menoleh. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dan laki-laki sebaya dengannya yang berambut hitam kebiruan, bila ia sedang penuh semangat, ia pasti menyambut sapaan sang gadis yang sudah disukainya dari dulu dengan senyum lebar dan sahutan keras seperti biasanya. Namun, sayangnya hari ini tenaganya telah menguap entah kenapa sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa tersenyum lirih untuk membalas sapaan itu.

Tentu hal itu sedikit membuat teman setimnya itu heran. 'Kemana perginya si hyperactive Naruto itu?'

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya si rambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu. Meski ia sering merasa terganggu dengan sikap berisik Naruto, tapi melihat Naruto yang lesu dan diam seperti ini justru membuatnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum meski nada bicaranya tampak seperti kehilangan semangat. Akhirnya si bocah laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan angkat bicara. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, dobe?"

Naruto hanya mengirim sedikit pelototan padanya yang bernama Sasuke itu dan kemudian menghela napas. Tentu hal ini membuat Sasuke dan Sakura semakin bingung.

"Cuma kurang tidur," akhirnya Naruto menjawab keheranan kedua temannya. Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor oleh tanah. "Aku mau pulang saja ah, mau tidur," kata Naruto diselingi senyum datar. Sebelum kedua temannya bisa merespon Naruto sudah melompat jauh dari mereka berdua dan segera berlari ke apartemennya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa kehadiran kedua temannya tak bisa membantu masalah yang ada dipikirannya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dan suasana yang tenang, padahal biasanya ia merasa kesepian bila tak ada seorang pun di sisinya.

Namun ia benar-benar ingin sendirian sekarang dan mencoba merenungkan apa maksud dari mimpi-mimpinya pada akhir hari-hari ini.

* * *

Gaara menatap malam hitam yang dihiasi dengan bulan purnama besar yang mengambang di udara. Ia meraih jeruji besi ayunan dan duduk di bangkunya. Dengan satu tangannya yang menggenggam boneka beruang dan tangan yang lainnya bergantung pada jeruji besi ayunan. Ia mendesah, hal ini mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya yang sepi dan sedih. Dimana ia selalu duduk di ayunan seorang diri dan melihat anak-anak lain bermain dengan ceria.

Tangannya menggenggam boneka beruangnya lebih kencang. Ia sadar ia tidak memiliki satu temanpun. Tapi, ada boneka beruang yang selalu menemaninya, kan? Jadi ia tidak selalu sendirian.

Gaara menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang agar ayunan bisa berayun. Ia memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong sambil mengayun dan mengayun ayunannya dengan ritme yang pelan. Entah kenapa ia merasa gelisah hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

* * *

"Wah....jadi itu anaknya ya?" tanya seorang anbu yang memakai topeng berbentuk macan. Ia menurunkan topengnya sedikit dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. Anbu yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya mendesah, ia pun ikut menurunkan topengnya memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan kulit yang gelap.

"Ya, begitulah, kau sudah diberi tugas untuk mengurusnya kan?" tanya sang anbu berkulit gelap. Anbu yang ada di depannya menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut bersinar dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam melambai tertiup angin.

"Ya, kasihan ya? Tapi inilah misiku, yah....para tetua sudah menugaskan aku untuk 'mengurusnya' karena aku punya kemampuan spesial. Sampai diberi kode name Sui segala," kata anbu itu kemudian tertawa kecil. Temannya pun hanya mendesah. Meskipun Sui selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum tapi ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan matanya yang dingin dan gelap

"Anak itu, akan kuberi pelajaran tanpa ampun. Semua orang yang pernah membunuhnya sangatlah bodoh, memang benar kalau ia tak bisa dilukai sedikitpun secara fisik. Tapi sangat mudah untuk melukai hatinya yang rapuh," gumam Sui sambil menyugingkan senyum tanpa dosa. Temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Sui menatap Gaara yang sedang duduk termenung di atas atap dengan mata berkilat.

'Gaara, nikmatilah penyiksaanku mulai dari esok pagi,' pikir Sui kemudian kembali memakai topeng anbunya dan segera pergi.

* * *

Naruto menghela napas panjang di depan wastafel. Ia melihat refleksinya di cermin yang tampak luar biasa pucat. Ia menghapus keringat yang mengalir membasahi dahinya. 'Sial, mimpi-mimpi itu membuat perasaanku jadi tidak enak,' keluh Naruto dalam hati. Berapa kali ia harus mengalami mimpi aneh tapi menyedihkan seperti itu? Apa maksud dari semua ini.

Ia yakin mimpi-mimpi itu adalah hasil 'karya'nya sendiri. Ia tidak terkena semacam jutsu aneh. Ia juga tidak terkena genjutsu.

Lalu mengapa ia mengalami mimpi-mimpi aneh itu?

'Ah, kepalaku jadi pusing kalau terlalu banyak berpikir,' keluh Naruto sambil memijit kepalanya. Ia segera membuka keran air dan membasahi wajahnya agar pikirannya bisa segar kembali. Tangannya segera meraih handuk dan mengelap wajahnya yang terasa sedikit lebih "terbangun".

Merasa diri sudah cukup bersih, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun, tangannya terhenti ketika ia meraih sebungkus mie instant.

'Aku tidak lapar,' pikirnya kemudian membatalkan niatnya untuk sarapan. Ia beralih ke kulkas dan meraih sekotak susu. Tidak lupa untuk mengecek tanggal kadarluarsanya, kemudian ia membuka tutupnya sedikit dan meminumnya langsung beberapa teguk. Kemudian ia menaruh kembali kotak susu itu dalam kulkas dan sedikit menghapus susu yang mengotori bibirnya.

Naruto duduk di meja makannya dan mendesah. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat berat dan kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin efek samping karena ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. Dan juga, semangatnya terasa menguap entah kemana.

'Sebenarnya diriku ini kenapa sih?' pikir Naruto sambil menghela napas. Ia memijit dahinya sedikit. Rasanya tidak pernah ia menjadi kehilangan semangat seperti ini. Apalagi ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Solusi terbaik adalah....ia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang.....

Tapi siapa?

* * *

Gaara POV

Aku menatap langit yang berubah dari hitam menjadi jingga. Matahari akan terbit sebentar lagi dan aku akan melewati lagi satu hari tanpa arti dalam hidupku. Aku akhirnya berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan menuju rumah. Aku tahu Temari sekarang sedang menyiapkan sarapan dan akan memanggilku untuk ikut sarapan bersama.

Aku mendesah, ia memanggilku hanya karena merasa itu adalah suatu kewajiban, aku tahu ia tidak peduli padaku, aku tahu Temari dan Kankurou akan jauh lebih senang bila aku menghilang dari kehidupan mereka.

Tak ada yang pernah menginginkan aku hidup....

Semua orang akan lebih senang bila aku mati.....

Lalu kenapa aku hidup? Untuk apa aku hidup?

"Karena kau adalah alat desa yang diciptakan untuk melindungi desa."

Aku terkejut dan berputar ke belakang. Aku tak merasakan keberadaan siapapun di dekatku namun aku terkejut mendapati seorang anbu berdiri di belakangku. Pasir segera berkumpul di sekitarku untuk berjaga-jaga akan serangan yang terjadi.

Anbu itu meraih topengnya dan melepasnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku. Hal ini agak membuatku terkejut karena semua Anbu diharuskan untuk merahasiakan identitas mereka. Tapi......

Aku melihat sosok Anbu di depanku dengan seksama. Wajahnya sangat.....cantik..... matanya berwarna abu-abu dengan kulit yang sedikit pucat. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda yang sedikit panjang di satu sisi dan yang lainnya agak pendek. Poninya jatuh hampir menutupi matanya. Ia memandangku dan tersenyum, hal itu membuatku merinding.

"Anda tahu kenapa saya ada di sini Gaara-sama?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang lembut dan rendah, aku sangat heran mengapa ia memakai bahasa yang sangat sopan dan formal terhadapku. Tak ada yang pernah begitu sebelumnya kecuali Yashamaru.

Ia melangkah maju dan aku melangkah mundur. Ada sesuatu dalam diri orang ini yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Ah? Saya membuat anda tidak nyaman? Saya minta maaf," katanya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Tidak, saya tidak bisa membaca pikiran, saya hanya bisa menebak apa yang anda pikirkan dari mata dan wajah anda saja," katanya lagi membuatku tegang.

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Nama saya adalah Sui, maaf sebenarnya itu adalah code name, saya tak bisa memberitahukan nama saya yang sebenarnya," katanya.

Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk bicara. "Untuk apa kau ada di sini?"

Ia memandangku dengan tatapan polos – yang membuatku terheran-heran – dan kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Saya ada di sini karena saya ditugaskan untuk mengurus anda," jawabnya.

"Mengurus?" tanyaku dengan nada rendah. Tentunya ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Sui tersenyum padaku, dengan senyum penuh makna. "Para tetus sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap anda, jadi mereka memerintahkan saya untuk mengawasi dan mengurus anda," jelasnya. Dari dulu tetua membenciku, bila orang yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah utusan tetua maka ia pasti bukanlah orang yang baik.

Senyum dan sikapnya mengingatkan aku akan Yashamaru. Selalu tersenyum tapi sebenarnya berhati dingin.

Ya, orang ini juga pasti begitu. Ia sama seperti Yashamaru.

Aku memandangnya tajam, meski begitu ia tetaplah tergolong orang yang berani untuk menghampiriku terang-terangan seperti ini. Apakah ia kuat? Atau hanya orang bodoh yang terlalu percaya diri?

"Sebenarnya saya agak ragu untuk menerima misi ini. Karena saya bukanlah tergolong orang yang kuat, saya tahu, hanya dengan satu kebodohan saya tidak akan bisa lagi melihat hari esok," tambahnya lagi. Ia mendesah dan melirik ke bawah namun dengan segera kembali memberiakn senyum padaku.

"Namun, saya sudah meneliti gerak-gerik anda selama beberapa hari ini, saya putuskan untuk menerima misi ini karena saya rasa saya mampu untuk menjalaninya," kata Sui lagi. Hal ini membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ia mengawasiku? Kenapa aku tak pernah merasakan ada orang yang mengikutiku? Apakah ia mengawasiku dari jauh saja sehingga aku tak merasakan hawa keberadaannya?

"Orang-orang menganggap anda monster kuat yang sangat sulit untuk dibunuh. Namun, mereka salah, pada kenyataannya anda hanyalah anak yang tidak beruntung yang sangat kesepian kan?" tanya dengan nada lembut. Aku menelan ludahku, tak ingin terperangkap dalam kata-kata manisnya. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Anda tahu? Untuk mengurus seseorang yang sulit diatur, kita harus tahu kelemahan mereka. Hm...bukan, yang saya maksud bukan kelemahan fisik, tapi kelemahan mental mereka," terusnya dengan satu tangan memilin rambutnya yang agak panjang.

"Dan sebagai tugas tambahan juga, para tetua ingin agar saya 'mendidik' anda agar menjadi senjata yang sempurna, stabil, patuh dan keras hati. Merepotkan bukan?" katanya lagi sambil tertawa kecil seakan yang dikatakannya adalah semacam lelucon lucu.

Namun, jelas itu bukan lelucon untukku. Para tetua mengutus orang ini untuk 'mengurus'ku. Ia terlihat berbeda, bahkan terlihat santai di depanku seakan aku bukanlah ancaman berarti untuknya.

Ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Dan misi saya dimulai pada hari ini," katanya memandangku sambil tersenyum simpul. Tepat pada saat itu matahari terbit dan sempat menyilaukan sedikit mataku. Namun, aku terkejut saat melihat Anbu aneh itu tak ada di depanku.

"Anda terlalu lambat, Gaara-sama," bisiknya di telinagku. Aku segera menoleh ke samping, ia sangat cepat, hampir atau bahkan lebih cepat daripada ninja Konoha bernama Lee itu. Pasir segera membentuk dinding pertahanan, namun, aku terkejut melihat ia bisa menyentuhku. Sebelum pasir bisa melawannya, ia sudah berpindah tempat jauh beberapa meter di belakangku. Ia menghentikan larinya dan saat kaki kirinya memijak tanah, kulihat banyak pasir berterbangan karena tapakan dan kecepatannya yang hebat.

Ia kembali tersenyum padaku. Aku segera sadar dan mengecek apakah ia berhasil menorehkan luka pada pelindung pasir yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan tubuhku. Namun, tidak, aku tak melihat sedikitpun luka di pelindung pasirku. Aku kembali menoleh padanya dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di tanganya.

"Pernahkah anda di ajari untuk melindungi sesutau yang berharga bagi anda, Gaara-sama?" katanya dengan senyum manis yang membuatku mual. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam boneka beruang lusuh milikku. Aku tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku, yang ia incar tadi bukanlah diriku tapi melainkan boneka beruang yang terus kupeluk dari tadi.

Boneka beruangku.....

Satu-satunya temanku....

"Ah, boneka beruang yang manis ini adalah 'teman' anda kan?" tanya sambil memperhatikan boneka beruangku dengan lembut. Aku benci melihat ekspresi wajahnya, ekspresi wajahnya seakan memperlihatkan ia adalah orang yang sangat baik. Namun semua itu palsu, aku tahu ia sangat jahat.

"Seorang teman yang berharga harus anda lindungi, karena sesuatu yang sudah pergi tak akan bisa kembali lagi," tambahnya. Mataku terbelalak melihat di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kunai. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Kugerakkan pasirku untuk menghentikannya. Tapi....

Aku terkejut melihat semua pasirku terdiam tak bergerak di tanah. Seakan kehabisan cakra. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin! Pasir-pasir ini telah menyerap cakraku sehingga gerakan mereka sangat cepat. Namun, kenapa.....

"Ah, saya lupa. Saya telah menekan mental anda sedikit," kata Sui membuatku terkejut dan menoleh padanya. "Anda tahu? Fisik akan terluka ataupun mengalami kekacauan seiring dengan hancurnya mental seseorang, dengan kata lain, sekuat apapun seseorang tak akan berarti apa-apa bila mentalnya sudah hancur. Bahkan dengan mengatur mental kita, kita bisa membuat tubuh kita kebal senjata tajam atau bahkan kita bisa menapaki udara," terangnya seakan ia adalah guru yang sedang mengajari muridnya.

"Saya tidak pandai dalam taijutsu maupun ninjutsu, tapi kelebihan saya adalah saya bisa memakai genjutsu dan membuat mental seseorang tertekan atau bahkan hancur," tambahnya lagi sambil melempar-lempar boneka beruangku ke udara.

Aku melirik ke pasir-pasir di sekitarku yang terkulai tak berdaya, meski aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan mereka tapi mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ada apa ini?

"Genjutsu saya adalah genjutsu yang menyerang lewat sentuhan dan penglihatan, tapi sebenarnya saya juga bisa menekan mental seseorang tanpa memakai genjutsu, cukup hanya dengan mengajak bicara saja," kata Sui terus berceloteh seiring dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahiku.

"Dan coba tebak apa yang baru saja saya lakukan pada anda?" tanyanya seakan ia memberikan sebuah teka-teki lucu padaku.

Aku hanya bisa diam.....

Diam sementara hatiku merasa takut dan gelisah.....

Ia tersenyum padaku. "Saya menekan keberadaan Shukaku jauh ke dalam hati anda yang paling dasar serta melumpuhkan pengendalian pasir anda," jawabnya dengan nada dingin. Aku terkejut namun wajahnya kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Anda masih bisa mendengar 'suara' Shukaku tidak? Coba tes kalau tidak percaya," katanya dengan nada kembali riang. Dengan sedikit ragu, aku menuruti apa katanya. Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha mendengar suara atau hawa keberadaan Shukaku di dalam diriku. Tapi hatiku berubah menjadi saat menyadari kalau aku tak merasakan keberadaan monster tanuki itu maupun keberadaannya.

Aku membuka mataku dan memandang Sui dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Anda tidak bisa merasakannya 'kan? Untuk menekan mental seekor monster sebenarnya itu sulit sekali, bila saya coba mungkin saya bisa pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Namun, cukup dengan mengacaukan mental anda sedikit ternyata saya bisa membuat keberadaan monster itu hilang dari hati anda, menarik bukan?" katanya lagi sambil terkikik kecil.

Aku menelan ludahku, tubuhku gemetar sedikit. Orang yang ada di depanku sangat berbahaya, aku sadar itu. Ia memakai topeng "seorang yang baik" namun kenyataannya ia adalah seorang pemanipulasi licik.

Aku terkejut saat dalam sekejap ia melemparkan kunai ke arahku. Aku berusaha menghindar, namun kebiasaan bergantung pada dinding pasirku membuat refleks ku jadi lambat. Kunai yang ia lemparkan menggerus pelindung pasirku dan karena terkejut aku jatuh ke tanah. Aku tidak terluka tapi tubuhku gemetaran, pasir-pasir yang selalu melindungiku tidak bergerak dan aku tak bisa merasakan keberadaan Shukaku lagi. Aku benar-benar lemah sekarang.

"Ah, bodohnya saya, saya lupa tentang pelindung pasir anda. Ternyata pelindung pasir itu masih melekat pada anda ya?" katanya sambil memukul dahinya pelan, seakan menafsirkan betapa bodoh dirinya. Ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan boneka beruangku masih menggantung di lengannya. Aku berusaha bangkit dan ingin berlari namun aku terkejut mendapati tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan lembut tapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin takut. Aku berusaha menghentikan tubuhku yang gemetaran namun tak berhasil sama sekali.

Sui sampai di depanku, ia berjongkok dan tersenyum lembut padaku membuatku semakin merasa tidak enak. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh lembut pipiku. Badanku masih gemetaran tak bisa menyangkal kalau orang yang ada di depanku sangatlah berbahaya. Aku tak berdaya melihat pelindung pasirku dan pecah jatuh ke tanah. Pelindungku yang terakhir telah tiada.

Dan aku tak berdaya.

Ia menarik kembali tangannya dan memandangku lembut. Dengen kecepat yang sangat tinggi, ia menorehkan luka dalam di bahuku dengan sebilah kunai, aku bahkan tak melihat tangannya mengambil kunai. Badanku terdorong dan aku terjatuh di tanah. Darah segar mengalir dari bahuku dan membuat bajuku basah akan darah. Aku meringis kesakitan dan tanganku meraih luka yang baru saja Sui berikan padaku.

"Saya berhasil," katanya dengans senyum puas dan menjilat sedikit kunainya yang ternodai akan darahku.

Aku memandangnya tajam namun sadar kalau aku tak berdaya. Aku bahkan tak bisa melawannya. Namun, aku tidak ingin menyerah. Tangan kananku meraih kantong celanaku dan menarik sebilah kunai. Sebagai seorang ninja aku diharuskan untuk membawa senjata tajam setiap saat meskipun sangat jarang kupakai, tak kusangka aku terpaksa harus menggunakan kunai sekarang.

Namun sebelum aku berhasil menarik kunai dari dalam kantongku, Sui sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Saya sarankan pada anda untuk tidak melawan karena saya tidak bisa menanggung akibatnya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Genggaman tangannya kuat dan kasar, aku yakin kulitku yang rapuh akan segera meninggalkan bekas memar di sana.

"Ah, lihat, anda terluka bukan? Saya harus membersihkan luka ini dan membalutnya, ayo, saya akan mengantar anda pulang dan merawat anda," katanya dengan lembut. Ia menarik tanganku dan mengangkat kedua kakiku. Aku terkejut melihat ia menggendong diriku dengan gendongan ala pengantin. Namun, aku tak punya keberanian untuk protes. Sui meletakkan boneka beruangku di atas dadaku dan dengan segera aku memeluk bonekaku. Aku sangat takut pada orang sampai aku tak berani melawan.

"Hari yang indah bukan Gaara-sama? Mulai dari hari inilah para penduduk Suna tidak akan dihantui oleh mimpi buruk mereka lagi, dan sebalikanya, sayalah yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk anda," katanya sambil tersenyum hangat padaku yang membuatku justru gemetaran hebat.

* * *

Naruto POV

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Mimpi burukku semakin lama semakin menakutkan. Aku melihat anak kecil yang sering kumimpikan disiksa sampai berseimbah darah oleh sosok hitam yang menakutkan. Ia meraung meminta pertolongan namun semua orang bersikap seakan anak itu tak ada sama sekali.

Aku menepuk pipiku, berusaha meyakinkan itu semua cuma mimpi. Namun, benar-benar, sesabar apapun diriku, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Semua mimpi-mimpi itu jadi beban dan membuat mentalku jatuh selama beberapa hari ini. Semangatku hilang dan aku murung sepanjang hari. Benar-benar bukan ciri seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Aku terkejut dan menatap Kakashi-sensei sudah bertengger di jendela kamarku.

"UWAAAA!" aku kaget dan jatuh dari tempat tidurku. Aku menggosok kepalaku yang membentur lantai dan segera bangkit menatap Kakashi-sensei sedang tertawa, aku ingin meneriakinya namun mengurungkan niatku dan hanya duduk di tempat tidur kemudian mendesah.

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan Sakura tepat, mereka khawatir padamu dan memintaku untuk mengawasimu," kata Kakashi-sensei masuk ke kamarku dan menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. Aku menatapnya dan menggerutu pelan.

"Bukannya Kakashi-sensei sedang ada misi?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misiku, dan jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan," tegus Kakashi-sensei membuatkan memutar bola mataku.

"Aku tak apa-apa Kakashi-sensei, cuma kurang tidur," kataku, aku tak suka melihat banyak orang terlalu khawatir padaku. Memang sih mimpi-mimpi itu sangat menggangguku namun aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Kau gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin saat kau tidur, kau mimpi buruk, Naruto?" tanya Kakash-sensei lagi. Aku menatapnya lama kemudian mengangguk.

"Mimpi buruk macam apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mendesah, tak suka pertanyaannya yang terasa seperti menginterogasi diriku.

"Cuma mimpi buruk tentang seorang anak kecil yang kesepian berulang-ulang setiap malam," kataku tak peduli dengan nada bicaraku yang ketus.

"Berulang-ulang?"

"Ya, setiap malam."

Kakashi-sensei mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan berpikir lama. "Anak kecil itu bukan dirimu?" tanya seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu. Aku menggeleng dan ia mendesah.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku jadi penasaran.

"Mungkin orang yang berharga untukmu sedang dalam bahaya," kata Kakashi-sensei membuat dahiku berkerut. "Kau tahu kan? Kadang-kadang terjadi pertanda buruk seperti gelas pecah atau bingkai foto yang retak, kalau batinmu kuat mungkin kau merasakan orang yang sangat dekat denganmu berada dalam bahaya dan semua itu tergembarkan menjadi mimpi," jelasnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi, berusaha mencerna semua perkataan Kakashi-sensei.

"Intinya, mimpi itu pertanda buruk kalau ada orang yang dekat denganku dalam bahaya?" tanyaku berusaha memastikan. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk, aku memijit kepalaku yang pusing karena berpikir terlalu banyak.

"Tapi....siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Kakashi-sensei menggeleng menandakan ia tak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanku. "Yang tahu jawabannya hanya dirimu Naruto," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku sedikit terperangah namun mengangguk. Berbicara pada Kakashi-sensei membuatku lega.

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan ini, sebenarnya firasat laki-laki itu suka salah, jadi yang sering mengalami pertanda buruk itu biasanya perempuan. Jadi, kalau sampai kau mengalami mimpi pertanda buruk, mungkin yang sedang berada dalam bahaya adalah orang yang benar-benar dekat sekali dengan dirimu," tambah Kakashi-sensi membuatku semakin pusing.

"Mungkin?" tanyaku jadi ragu.

"Ah, ini kan cuma perkiraan, entah benar entah salah," kata Kakashi-sensei lagi dengan enteng, aku jadi ingin menghajar mukanya karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Tapi, mungkin yang Kakashi-sensei katakan mungkin benar, tak mungkin tak ada arti dari semua mimpi-mimpi buruk ini," kataku. Kakashi-sensei kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi....siapa? Siapa orang yang sangat dekat dengan diriku yang sedang berada dalam bahaya?"


End file.
